Fame
Fame is the first episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the first episode of the first season. Plot A video shows clips of a few of Ben's aliens, such as Wildmutt, Swampfire, Brainstorm, Echo Echo, Jetray, Cannonbolt, Humungousaur, Rath, Big Chill, Chromastone, Goop, and Spidermonkey. The video finally shows the world about Ben's secret identity, with Kevin telling him that he's so busted. With Ben's identity revealed, the paparazzi made it hard for him to get out of his house, and TV reporter Will Harangue is criticizing him. While talking with Julie in the DX Mark 10, Kevin and Gwen show up telling Ben that they found out where the person who revealed Ben's identity. But they find that Ben's so-called "Mastermind" is revealed to be a 10-year-old boy named Jimmy Jones. Kevin gets mad at Jimmy for ruining Ben's life, but Ben and Gwen forgive him. Jimmy tells Ben that he was looking at pictures of aliens around the world and noticed that most of them came from Bellwood and most of them were wearing the Omnitrix symbol and Jimmy was able to piece together Ben's identity from a picture of him wearing the Omnitrix. Jimmy wanted to just let the world know how cool Ben was, hoping he would like the fame and money. Gwen sees a picture of a red creature and Jimmy shows a video of it attacking two guards. Jimmy tells the team that all of the sightings are in Florida. This sounds like trouble for Ben and company, so they use Kevin's new jet (standard plumber issue) to travel to Florida. But then after an incident involving Kevin and the air force, Ben ends up in jail after saving an air force soldier as Jetray. He is able to be let out when Gwen and Kevin show the government their Plumber's Badges. They tell the team that the creature Jimmy showed them arises from the ocean to collect pieces from NASA's most powerful rocket ship. So Ben, Gwen and Kevin decide to stop this creature. But the creature seems too strong for both Gwen and Kevin and as for Ben, the Ultimatrix won't let him transform and starts acting weird. Ben finally is able to transform after scanning the creature's DNA and transforms into Chromastone, his first reappearance after his "death", and fights the creature, but it proves too strong for Chromastone as well. It gets away and when Ben wakes up, the general tells Ben that the creature got away with the nuclear bomb, the engine for the rocket. Gwen gets the team underwater and finds the creature in a cave fixing his ship, wanting to go home. But the nuclear bomb will destroy all of central Florida, something the creature doesn't feel concerned about. To stop the team from keeping him from leaving, he throws a live cable at Gwen and Kevin, trapping them while Gwen is shielding them. Ben changes into Spidermonkey to fight, but the creature is too superior for all of Ben's forms. To take drastic measures, Ben changes into Ultimate Spidermonkey and easily defeats the creature, then traps it with Ultimate Spidermonkey's webbing. When Ben changes back, his eyes glow pink for a second and then the creature tells his name to be Bivalvan. He tells Ben that he, along with four others, were captured by a man called Aggregor and comes from the Andromeda Galaxy. He was able to escape him, but got separated and got stuck on Earth. So to help, Ben calls the Plumbers to help Bivalvan get home and stop the nuclear bomb from exploding. The next day, when Ben goes to school, he's scared that his classmates will hate him too. But decides to go in after a kiss on the cheek from Julie, as encouragement. When Ben comes in, his classmates actually applaud him for his help, including his old bullies, Cash and JT. Later, Bivalvan is expecting the Plumbers, but instead Aggregor shows up and recaptures Bivalvan before torturing him. Bivalvan is also heard screaming off-screen. Major Events *Ben's secret is revealed to the world. *Ben obtained a new DNA sample (Water Hazard). *Ben first transforms into Ultimate Spidermonkey. *Ben transforms into Chromastone for the first time since his "death" by Vilgax. *Ben takes his first kiss from Julie. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Julie Yamamoto *Jimmy Jones *Bivalvan *Aggregor *Cash *JT *Will Harangue *Colonel Rozum Aliens used *Humungousaur *Jetray *Chromastone *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey (first appearance) 'Aliens on TV' *Wildmutt *Swampfire *Brainstorm *Echo Echo *Jetray *Humungousaur *Cannonbolt *Big Chill *Goop *Rath *Spidermonkey *Chromastone 'Alien DNA Scanned' *Water Hazard (scanned from Bivalvan) Quotes Errors *In one scene, when Ben was about to go to school, his backpack was brown. Then in the next scene, his bookbag turned to the same color as Julie's (light blue). After Julie kissed him it turned brown again. *Towards the end of Ultimate Spidermonkey's transformation, if you look closely, the muscles on the right of his body are gone for a brief moment. *Aggregor was with four horns on the forehead and he only has two spines on the forehead. *When Ben as Ultimate Spidermonkey wrapped up Bivalvan, his knee was sticking out, but when it showed him fully wrapped up, all of it was in the web. Trivia *Julie kisses Ben for the first time in this episode (only on the cheek though). *The Water Hazard character's name is revealed to be Bivalvan. Yet, strangely enough, it's only said that Bivalvan (along with the other 4 new aliens: Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad) are from the Andromeda Galaxy, and the planet, nor his species, are never mentioned. *In this episode, it's shown that Kevin didn't lose his ability to change his hands into different objects which was only seen while he was still mutated. *In the new series, Ben and Kevin now no longer share a friendly rivalry. Instead they have become true friends and have started taking each others side, complimenting each other and being concerned about each other (not really). For instance, Kevin almost throws Jimmy in anger for revealing Ben's secret to the world.This had been majorly confirmned in the "Perplexahedron" when Kevin and Ben talk about Kevin`s past while alone.Ben even states: "You`re like the big brother I never had." *The Ultimatrix scans Ben's first DNA sample: Water Hazard. *If seen briefly, after Ben reverted back from Spidermonkey, Ben's eyes glow pink for a moment. Dwayne McDuffie has hinted that the pink eyes Ben displayed after transforming back from his first time transforming into Ultimate Spidermonkey, are part of the human ultimate form. *When Julie tells Ben that it always hasn't been her experience of Ben winning her heart, she might be talking about the events of Pet Project. *Kevin mentions that Florida has some good theme parks; this is a reference to Walt Disney World Resort and Universal Orlando Resort. *Chromastone makes his first appearance since his "death" (with Ben commenting on how he "wasn't sure he still had this one"). *Wildmutt appears in this episode, but only on Jimmy Jones's video. Plus, if you look closely, you can see it's the original version. It's possible that it was taken back in the original series explaining the original Wildmutt. *A few of the video clips show clips from a few Alien Force episodes, such as All That Glitters, The Gauntlet, Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Save the Last Dance, Pier Pressure, and Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 and Ben 10 episode The Visitor (Wildmutt only). *You can see Wildmutt at the beginning of the episode before the opening theme, but it is back from the original series and not Alien Force. *This is the first time since getting Benmummy that Ben doesn't use an alien form after obtaining its DNA sample. *This is the first time in any of the Ben 10 series that Ben doesn't use an alien with fire powers in the first (or last) episode of the series (Heatblast, Swampfire and Ultimate Swampfire). Even though Swampfire is shown briefly in the beginning of the episode, Ben doesn't transform into him. *The opening sequence for Ultimate Alien features the most amount of Ben's aliens to ever appear in a single opening sequence with forty-six different aliens. *Chromastone got electrocuted in this episode, though in All That Glitters, he wasn't. This is because he can't absorb when not expecting it. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Prisoners of Aggregor story arc Category:Cleanup Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes